True Colours
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: [My third fanfic!] After so many years he comes back with a lingering hope for something. Is it wise to share a bed after an awkward welcoming party? How one repairs the damage done? [SasuNaru, twoshot, rated M for SEX] Feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my third fanfic. Hell yeah! Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors. (Twoshot)

CHECK OUT MY TWO OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK:)

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**[My third fanfic! After so many years he comes back with a lingering hope for something. Is it wise to share a bed after an awkward welcoming party? How one repairs the damage done[SasuNaru, twoshot, rated M for SEX Feel free to review!

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

TRUE COLOURS

**He was back after so many years of searching and worrying in vain. He had changed. They had changed. He was not even sure why he ever came back. Perhaps the reason was that he had accomplished his purpose for living. No red clouds, no snakes, no relatives. Actually it had not been just him but he did not really care. He was just a part of a larger picture, a catalyst. Without him there was no victory, but at what cost****…**

**Now he was just empty. Maybe to fulfil his life to a some degree was the odd reason to come back. It was his home after all. Or it used to be at least. Perhaps he just wanted to meet that certain person again. The person he hurt the most. He could have told the truth but was too proud to involve anybody into his screwed up world. He needed an escape route. **

**Seeing him.****..just once would be fine and he would die gladly after that. Some sort of forgiveness. He needed it; he wanted it to wash away those sins. It was a wonder he was still alive. Perhaps faith was cruel or just wanted to give him one last chance to meet the one and only friend he ever had.**

**After pondering awhile, he came to a conclusion that it would be a reason good enough. Even though, the said person would not want to have anything to do with him. Mere sight would be enough. He did not want to die hated and not remembered. He wanted someone to miss him. Even a little.**

Sasuke's POV 

I see the familiar gates of Konoha and the air smells like early September. I hear the sand crackle under my feet as I walk in slow pace through the gates. Home. I taste the word in my mouth but it just smothers away never leaving anything behind. Instead of a flow of happiness, I feel sadness.

Those years were not in vain, but now they simply feel utterly useless. Why did I ever leave? Did I gain the power? What was I really after?

I am more powerful than I ever was and yet I do not know whether it satisfies me or not. It is not easy to walk on this route here everything being so familiar and distant at the same time. I see places where I used to train with my friends, enjoy their company, and felt them as my family. Over that family, I chose revenge. I wanted to escape the feelings in me, I wanted to hate forever and I do not have anything to hate anymore.

Sigh. Now I know why love and hate are the opposite and yet the same. You need both to feel complete and I just do not have either.

People stare at me but they do not dare to say anything. I hear whispers of distant voices and I hope someone would just crab my shoulder. I have no disease, I am like you. I just needed more time to figure it out. No familiar faces, only people I have not ever seen in my life. I do not look at anyone and I keep walking towards the main building. All those faces follow me but keep distance for safety.

I enter the room where the Hokage sits behind her table. She follows me with her eyes but does not say anything. The room is perfectly quiet until she stands up and walks towards me. She pats my shoulder and welcomes me back with a low voice. I can hear through her voice that she is smiling at me. I nod faintly and keep my composure.

She is now more relaxed since she is sure that I never switched sides. I just did what I had to and my knowledge was of great help to her and her minions. Minions, I snicker to myself. He has become one by now. I wonder how much he has changed over the years.

Suddenly my pondering is cut trough. She says that maybe I am wondering how he is doing. I am kind of amazed that she new what I was thinking but then again it might have been obvious. 6 years is a long period of time. Her smile is faint and a bit of sad. He is an ANBU now and the best one too. She laughs awkwardly and adds that it is all because of me. She says that it is something born out of a friendship. The desire to save your soul mate. Her words twist my insides.

I stand still and decide to leave. At the door she says that I cannot rush things. He needs time. I know that. I go to my house, the one where I used to live and where I grew up until I lost everything. I take off the covers from the furniture and sweep off the dust. I undress myself and take a shower.

The water feels so purifying after the long journey and I close my eyes. The water washes off the stains and the dirt. I dry myself with a towel and look at myself in the mirror. I am slim as if I have not had anything to eat. My hair is dark and longer than usual. The skin is pale but the muscles are well formed; I almost look like a cheetah. 21 years are watching me back from the mirror.

Naruto's POV

As if the world had come to an end. The day had started like any other day. I came back from my mission sweating like a pig. All I think about now is my bed and not the report Iknow I have to write. It can wait.

I drag my feet through the streets and I notice something. I cannot put my finger on it but the whole city is charged. People are eyeing me and they avoid my gaze. I am too tired to ponder what the reason is for it. I am near the main building. At last. I walk rigidly into the Hokage's office.

Something is definitely wrong. I can feel it in my bones. I step into the room without knocking and I see her sitting and chatting quietly with Sakura and Kakashi. They all fall quiet when they see me. They look at me with concern in their eyes and I know what is wrong. He has come back. Fuck. I am not capable to deal with it in my current state. I keep my composure although it is obvious that I am stiff as a log. Tsunade keeps her eyes on me and Sakura walks pass me laying her palm on my shoulder and giving a firm squeeze. I am the only one who did not know.

I run to my house and lock the door. I am huffing and puffing. I stay locked in my apartment. I do not want people feeling sorry for me, pity me. He left as he came back; without a word. I want to adjust myself so that I would not kill him. He is here and I cannot do anything about it.

I am happy that my loved ones know me and do not bother. They know I need time to collect myself. After that I can face him without grudge. I do not want to hurt my friends by picking a fight with the bastard. I am supposedly a grown up. I want to find my peace so I can ask him to go and fuck himself. I need to get rid of this anger. Perhaps then I can find it in my heart to forgive him.

**After weeks of solitude Naruto ****stepped outside and inhaled the fresh air. The Hokage was understanding and did not ask anything of him. He had already proved his worth. He ran to her office just because he felt like it. Tsunade smiled as he walked into her room, which was as messy as ever. **

**She scratched her head and gave him an envelope. She asked to open it. Naruto read it and reread it. An invitation. Whole Konoha was throwing a welcoming party for the asshole. He knew this was coming. Tsunade was looking at him with worry in her eyes. She did not want him to snap nor feel angry. **

**He just folded the paper and snickered a little. She was a bit confused because of the reaction. He said that it was okay. He was a grown up after all. Although it did not mean he would stop calling the stupid guy an idiot. Before leaving ****the room he added that in the end friendships do not die so easily and then he closed the door hoping that he was right.**

**The party was thrown in Sakura's new place which her parents had bought for her as a graduation gift. Naruto was not sure whether he would go or not. He stood before a mirror watching himself closely. He really did look good. All those years training and building up muscle had paid off. He was slender and athletic. His hair was longer yet still a mess. **

**He decided to wear his black tight jeans and a wife beater with his necklace he had received from the bastard so many years ago. He did not want to show it off or anything, he just wore it always. It had become a habit. He tucked it inside his top and put his snickers on. Then he started heading for the party location.**

Sasuke's POV

I never liked parties or anything. I am a bit antisocial and I like to keep things to myself. I had come to a conclusion that I owed this for the city and its inhabitants. I also hoped that I would meet my former best friend and see where we would stand now.

I have come here early partly because I am the reason for all this and partly because I am nervous. I am afraid he will ignore me. Then I have absolutely nothing. Why did not I think about that before I left – because I was sure I would end up dead. I did not want to burden anyone. Now it is just awkward. Stupid me.

I decided to wear black leather pants that rustle a little when I walk. I also have a tight black sleeveless shirt on me. People pat my shoulders and talk to me. They do not seem to be bothered by the fact that I do not reply. I am scanning the room for one specific guy I cannot locate.

I am happy that so many people remember me but I am quite sure they are not totally sincere with their appraisals. I see girls eyeing me with faint blushes, giggling and straightening their dresses. I am stiff as hell until Sakura appears next to me, slightly behind.

I do not turn, I do not need to. She says that he is not here yet. I do not answer. She understands. I put my weight on my other leg and lean against the wall. She comes so near me I can feel her breath against my neck. She whispers to my ear that I cannot even guess how he has changed, not even in my wildest dreams. She continues that if I ever hurt him again she will break my legs. I sneer slightly and yet I am a bit surprised. I can hear her smiling. She brushes her hair off her forehead and laughs lightly and them I am alone again.

The door opens and I can hear people greeting someone. The said person fills the room with laughter and enters the room. I know that laughter; I have heard it thousand times before. I hold my breath.

He is standing before my eyes. My eyes lock with his and I can see that the happiness disappears as fast as a falling star. The room is full of noises but I do not hear anything. Our moment is still and even the air does not quiver. I feel that the time is a space between us like a barrier.

He breaks the spell by flashing a little smile and walks past me touching my arm ever so slightly. My skin burns. I gape for air. He is stunning. Never knew that the boy from years ago would grow up to be such a stud. I feel myself inferior somehow. I did not notice that Sakura was leaning against the bathroom door the whole time. She laughs and says that she did say so. I grunt.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my third fanfic. Hell yeah! Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors. (Twoshot)

CHECK OUT MY TWO OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK:)

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**[My third fanfic! After so many years he comes back with a lingering hope for something. Is it wise to share a bed after an awkward welcoming party? How one repairs the damage done[SasuNaru, twoshot, rated M for SEX Feel free to review!

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

**The celebration kept going on until midnight. By that time everyone was so drunk that they headed home or other locations. Only the former team seven and some other people stayed because Sakura had asked them to. **

**The raven had not drunk so much because he did not like to loose control over his body. The other reason was that he was not sure what he would do if he was totally wasted. He might destroy everything fragile he had left. Naruto instead was pretty tipsy his eyes being a little unfocused. **

**Sakura went to make their beds for them in the living room. It seemed that there were more people than she had anticipated because she asked if Naruto and Sasuke could share a bed. Naruto just stuttered but Sasuke was sure he saw something in those green eyes of hers. He shrugged it off and walked casually alongside Naruto to the bed. **

**Naruto just flipped himself into the bed and undressed only leaving his boxers on. Sasuke was quite amazed that the blonde could be so relaxed and carefree in this situation. Naruto did not say anything, he just rolled so that he faced the wall his back against Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and peeled off his clothes only leaving his boxers on as same as Naruto. Sasuke lay on his back looking at the roof his hands behind his head. He could feel Naruto's discontinuous breathing in and out.**

Sasuke's POV

I roll on to my side suddenly facing Naruto's back only few inches away from me. I do not dare to move. I just watch him breathing, his blanket arising and descending. I watch his smooth nape of the neck and his spine that goes under his blanket. I feel sudden urge to follow it with my finger.

I can smell his unique scent and the shampoo he uses. The odour is sweet like flowers with a tint of musk. His skin is flawless and I find myself wondering if he has shared himself with anyone ever. He seems so virginal and pure. I bet he has. How could anyone not want to have their way with him? I am possibly sure he is pretty popular among girls and probably guys too.

The scariest part is that my breathing has gotten heavy and I am moving closer to him little by little. I want to smell him better, inhale that fragrance just a little more. I snuggle my head into his nape and I almost faint because of the beauty of it. I am so drunk of him that it takes my all to realize that I am sliding my hand on his skin. Oh God. My fingers are tingling and are on fire as I move my hand on his side. I breathe hot air against his skin and I am hard as a rock.

Suddenly I feel his body seize up and I fall from heaven. Fuck. I feel like a wolf in his bed although it is not technically his. What the heck am I doing? Molesting him in his sleep? I tried so hard to keep my distance and composure and here I am rocking my lower region against him as if I am on fire.

I am totally blank and panicking. It is not that I am a horny bastard but I do not have the foggiest idea of what I am doing. I blame the alcohol I never drank. His breathing is low. I am possibly sure that I have lost everything.

All of a sudden I feel his hand on mine and guiding it near the hemline of his boxers. I am off balance for a second and I cannot keep my thoughts coherent anymore. He slides my hand inside his boxers and I almost cum into my pants from the mere thought.

His lower abdomen is warm and I can feel his curly pubic hair. I find what I am looking for and lay my hand on his rigid member, which is throbbing under my touch. He is shuddering and I close the distance between us. I start to grind my groin against his arse while I am masturbating him. My breathing is shallow and I am sweating. I can hear him moaning and huffing as I tighten my grip and go faster. I am going insane. Fuck.

Then suddenly he stops my movements with his hand and I know that we are both thinking the same thing. Neither of us cares anymore that we are at someone else's house nor that we have not had even a minor conversation for years. We need each other now.

I slide my boxers down and throw them in the corner of the room. I pull him under me and strip him. We are both panting hard eyeing each other, admiring each other's forms. He runs his finger from my cheek to my chest. His eyes are glinting and I lower myself near his neck. He turns his head so that my passage is obstacle free and I start nibbling and licking his swan like neck.

I leave butterfly kisses all over his beautiful skin as I move around sucking his skin, marking him mine. His body is shivering beneath me. Little goose bumps form on his perfect skin as he is aching for more touch. He pushes his hips so that his groin grinds against mine and I almost scream. I swallow hard and let our manhood rub against each other. Precum coats our mid section as we try desperately to get closer to one another.

I lower myself next to his member admiring its length and shape. I lick it slightly until I take it all into my mouth. He is whimpering and I feel excitement that has the ability to kill. I suck the thing letting it fondle my throat and inner cheeks. He crabs my shoulders digging his nails into my skin and I just feel more and more desperate.

I slowly retreat cum dripping from my lips. His eyes are closed and as fast as a lightning he flips us over so that I am underneath. He straddles my lower abdomen and tilts his head to the side just a little. He closes his eyes and places his fingers on his lips and inside his mouth. I can only watch my member throbbing against his buttocks. He sucks his fingers devotedly until they are soaked with saliva. I am already trembling to a point of no return.

He removes his fingers and watches me closely. Then he plugs them into his tight hole and moans almost inaudibly. I can only lay there and try my best not to drop my jaw. He seems to like it due to the sounds I hear him making. He pushes those fingers in and out and suddenly I feel awfully jealous. I crab his wrist and pull his fingers out. I hear him grunting but stopping when I replace his fingers with mine. Oh God, he is so warm and soft. I want just to devour him. I move my fingers and earn purring sounds from him.

He stops my hand for the second time that night and shushes hoarsely. He removes my fingers and raises his hips in order to place himself to the best angle. Then with the help of his hands he takes me inside of him. I can feel his tight hole fondling my member and squeezing me. I am about to come and we have not even started yet. He starts to move up and down riding my length squeezing his muscles at the same time in order to create extra pleasure. Fuck, he is talented.

My eyes almost flip backwards and I see so much white it almost blinds me. He is fucking me hard, sucking me all the way in. I regain my strength and flip us over again. I start to pound him against the bed frames. The whole bed is shaking, squeaking and I come to the conclusion that there is no person in this house who does not hear us but I just do not care.

He shouts silent cries and pushes himself against me. I begin to jerk him off in unison with my trusts. He whimpers and I hope the time would stop. He clings to the sheets ripping them apart as he cums on our abdomen. He is twitching and his body clings to me. The tightening feeling around my member sets me overboard and I empty myself into him. With few trusts I ride my orgasm and I feel he has sucked my entire soul. I collapse on him and pant harshly. I pull out of him and snuggle into his arms. We hold each other tightly and linger to sleep.

**The morning came and Sasuke woke up in an empty bed. He started to mentally panic. Everything from** **last night came back to him. A blush started to creep on his cheeks as he remembered the heat and the last words he said before drifting to sleep "Can I keep you?" He was not sure whether the other boy had answered but considering the fact that the bed was empty he had a pretty good guess. Fuck. **

**He buried his head in his hands and almost let out a sob. He was a fucking idiot; that is what he was. His legs were tangled with the sheets and his hair was a mess. He raised his head and on the night table he saw something familiar. The necklace he had given the blonde boy years ago. He looked at it in amazement and did not hear someone enter the room. **

**His stupor was cut through with a familiar voice replying "yeah". Sasuke raised his gaze from the table and watched as the other figure walked across the room next to him. Naruto sat on the bed and repeated the word "yeah". Then he continued that it was the answer for his question. **

**Tears started to run down the raven's cheeks and he could not make it stop. He crabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. He licked the other boy's lower lip and slid his tongue inside the blonde's mouth. Their tongues danced caressing one another. They parted huffing,** **a trail of saliva still connecting them.** **They both were smiling. **

**Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's hair and stoked his cheek gently. Then he whispered into Naruto's ear that he came back for him, just for him. Naruto smiled with all his heart content and said that he knew. Sasuke laid his forehead against Naruto's with the necklace in his hand. He put it on him like he did years ago. Warm happy memories floated into both of them, and they staid like that for a moment. With that necklace Sasuke claimed Naruto his. Before, it was just a promise, but now the life long wait –to their opinion at least**–** had ended.**


End file.
